


Familiar Scent

by creakybones



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Gerard, Knotting, M/M, Omega Gerard, Omegaverse, Top Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creakybones/pseuds/creakybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is on his way to his friend Mikey's house, when he's suddenly struck with a captivating scent. One that also smells a little familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fsalisbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsalisbb/gifts).



> This is my first shot at an Omega!verse fic! I actually just got into it two days ago because one of my friends introduced me to it during one of our rps! (because I obviously wasn't into enough fucked up things haha) So, as a thank you for showing me this glorious thing, I have written a fic for you!! I hope that it's okay, because, as I said, this is my first attempt at this kind of fic (: 
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://gerard-ways-piss.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [My amazing friend's main tumblr](http://frankiesalisbury.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Also! Here is my friend's nsfw frerard tumblr](http://daddyfranks.tumblr.com/)

Frank was on his way over to his friend Mikey’s house. They had been friends since he was in kindergarten – He was in his senior year now, just recently turned eighteen. So he had gotten plenty of time to know pretty much all of the Way family; especially Mikey’s older brother Gerard. He and Gerard had actually grown very close over the years. Frank looked up to the older man. He always enjoyed it when they got to spend time together, just laying down in the basement talking about music, and watching old horror flicks. Frank would always have to get on to Gerard, though, for leaving the TV remote on top of the television when they moved back to sit on the bed again. “There’s no point in having a remote, Gee, if you’re just gonna have to go back to the TV to get it.” He explained to his friend. He was the only one Frank knew that would always seem to do that.

 Frank remembered the first time he brought down his brand new guitar – he had just gotten it for his fourteenth birthday – and he had fiddled with it while Gerard drew one of his fucking spectacular comics. He loved to listen to Gerard go off on a tangent about each character and their back stories; waving his hands around wildly as he spoke out of his crooked mouth. He still remembers pretty much all of the characters he had been told about. And if you look in the front of his binder that he uses for school, you’d see a drawing Gerard did of him as a fucking _vampire_ back when he was really sick with the flu back in sixth grade. He also remembered regrettably telling Mikey that he had a small crush on his older brother, and he received what felt like endless teasing about it for quite awhile.

Another thing Frank remembered, was the day that Gerard had left to go to college. He had always talked about going to art school up in New York, wanting to be a comic book writer. Frank, of course, was always extremely supportive of his friend’s dream, He just didn’t know that the day that Gerard would leave would come so _soon._ He had just finished seventh grade, and he was excited to spend the majority of his summer at the Way house, but then Gerard had broke the news that he was moving up to New York and getting an apartment. That way he could attend school without having to drive back and forth, and also not get a dorm. Frank was a little distraught when he found out that he wouldn’t be able to see the eldest Way brother as frequently anymore. He felt even worse when he found out that Gerard would only be coming down for important holidays. His reasoning being, that because he had so many classes – even during the summer – that it would just be easier for him to stay up there.

That had happened five years ago. Frank knew that Gerard didn’t have school for _five years_ , but apparently Gerard had enjoyed living in New York so much, that he decided to stay there. He still stuck to visiting only on the holidays, because he now had a job interning at Cartoon Network, and he was always too busy to drive down more than a few times a year. Frank never got to see Gerard, because he was always with his _own_ family on all of the holidays. Which meant that the last time that he had seen Gerard, was that day five years ago. He still remembers the clinging hug that he and Gerard shared before he left, and he wouldn’t ever admit this if you asked him, but he remembers crying when he went home after his friend had left. Not even his guitar cheered him up for awhile, it reminded him too much of spending time in the basement. But as the years went on, Frank had began to let go of all of the feelings he had for the older man. He even began to forget his scent, although he was sure that he would be able to recognize it if he really, really tried.

Finally, after what felt like quite some time walking, Frank was brought out of his deep thoughts as he could see the familiar shape of the Way house in the near distance. Then suddenly he was struck with a _delicious_ scent. It only got stronger with the closer he got to the building, and he furrowed his brow in slight confusion. The smell flooded his nostrils, and he felt a strange arousal stirring deep within him. _Holy shit, what is that?_ Frank made it up to the porch of his friend’s house, and pushed open the door to step inside. He never knocks anymore, the last time he did when he was a young kid, Donna had gotten onto him and said, “Frankie, you’re practically like another son to me. My sons should never feel like they have to knock.” Frank had thought that it was a little weird that he was told not to knock, because even _his_ mom had always made him at his own front door.

As soon as Frank was inside, the scent almost knocked him over with the strength of it. He couldn’t stop himself from breathing it in deeper – his mouth salivating as it flooded his lungs – It had a very familiar scent underlying it. But Frank was unable to place it because the other smell was so _strong_. He could feel his veins buzzing with a _need_ , it almost felt as though it was pulling him towards the source as he kicked his shoes off and walked towards the kitchen. There was a tight arousal coiling itself deep inside of Frank’s gut as he pushed open the kitchen door to find Mikey’s mom was standing in front of the sink, cleaning off some dishes for the food she was preparing. She turned around quickly when she heard him enter, and smiled widely at him as she promptly engulfed him in a loving hug. “Frank! Mikey told me you were coming over.” She exclaimed cheerily, releasing Frank from her crushing grip. Frank smiled back at her, not minding at all that she had managed to soak the back of his shirt with soapy dishwater when she wrapped her arms around him.

Frank nodded and looked around the room, then looked back to Donna with a questioning look. “Speaking of Mikey…Where is he? I didn’t see him when I walked through.” He asked as he waved his hand in the direction of where he came from. He was doing his best to ignore the captivating smell, trying to focus on what the woman in front of him was saying. But it smelled like it was so _close_. The scent seemed to be coming from the door in the kitchen that Frank knew lead to the basement. He had been down those stairs so many times, but over the past five years, he never even thought about going down there again. It just wouldn’t feel right. He _was_ curious, however, as to why the arousing scent was coming from the basement.

“Oh! He just left to go to the store.” Donna explained as she turned away from Frank to continue along with cleaning the dishes. “I needed him to go get quite a few things for the dinner I’m making tonight, He should be back in about forty minutes.” She glanced back at Frank with a motherly smile on her face.

Frank smiled back. “Oh, okay.” He nodded and rubbed the back of his head as he stood there, not really knowing what to do since Mikey wasn’t there. It wasn’t that it felt awkward for Frank, he had long since passed the stage of feeling awkward when he was alone with his friend’s family members. It was just that he didn’t really have an idea of what he could do to pass the time. He could go watch a movie, but Frank was certain that he wouldn’t be able to focus long enough without the unknown scent calling him. It felt as though it was practically _begging_ him to find where it was coming from. His body kept reacting strangely towards it; twitching slightly and thrumming with pure _desire_.

Donna could tell that Frank was a little lost on what to do, and she gave a small chuckle. “You don’t have to just stand there, Sugar.” She said, beginning to scrub at a particularly tough stain on one of the plates. “I’m sure you could just go in the living room and watch a show or a movie.” She offered, not knowing that the boy had already determined that watching TV was not a viable option.

Frank just sighed and shrugged inwardly. He might as well just make an attempt at it while he waited for his friend to come back. “Yeah, I’ll go do that.” He told Mikey’s mom and gave her a small wave as he left the kitchen. He threw himself down onto the biggest couch in the living room, and groaned when he realized that the remote for the TV was actually on top of the large screen. _What the fuck is the point of having a remote, if you’re just gonna sit it on top of the TV?_ Frank grumbled in his thoughts and rolled off of the cushions; hitting the carpeted floor with a soft thud. He crawled/knee walked to the television, and snatched the remote from the top, before making his way back to the well worn couch. He hoisted himself up onto the musty, but comfortable, cushions, and pressed the button on the remote to turn the TV on.

Frank had himself on his stomach as flipped through the channels quickly, most of them only showing mind numbing infomercials when he paused on them. However, as expected, he wasn’t able to focus on the screen after just a few moments of channel surfing. The smell kept enticing him as he laid on the couch; pleading for him to come to it. His body was pleading with him too, begging to please go down to the basement. See what is the source of the mouth-watering aroma is. It almost smelled as though it was coming from someone, but the scent was too masked for Frank to distinguish it, so it was hard to tell. It had a little bit of muskiness laced with it, mixing perfectly with the overlying odor. He knew that if he tried to go down into the basement while Donna was in there, she would question him, and Frank really didn’t know how he would explain it. It’s not like he could just say: “Oh, yeah. I’m just going down here because there’s something that just smells _so_ fucking good, that also makes me feel extremely horny, and it seems to be coming from the basement.” So he just stuck to pushing his hips a little bit against the cushions to try to relieve some of the strain.

Gerard, himself, was spread out naked on his mattress in the basement. The boiling high temperature he was feeling made him strip himself of all of his clothes. He felt like he was _on fire_. There was a muggy heat that had spread itself throughout his whole body, and he just couldn’t seem to get any relief. Gerard was going through yet _another_ heat without a mate, and it was driving him fucking crazy. He had gotten his first heat when he first started college, but he didn’t want to hook up with anyone, because once someone knots you, they’re your mate for life. And Gerard didn’t really know that he wanted anyone there to be his mate. He remembers when he first had it, he had embarrassedly thought about Frank, that little punk kid that had been his best friend. He made sure to stop those thoughts as soon as they happened, because Frank was way too young for him to be thinking of him like that.

But Gerard had found himself gaining an attraction to the younger boy as they grew up together. He remembers how they would hang out in his basement, and talk about music and watch movies. He even fucking remembered Frank getting on to him about leaving the remote on top of the TV – of course he still never listened. Frank was really the only one who would talk to him about his art, and listen to him rant about his characters. Frank really _cared._ It was hard to find that in people, Gerard realized. Not too many people really seemed to care about the things he had to say. But there was little Frankie, always hanging onto his every word. He loved it when Frank played his new guitar for him while he drew, even though he didn’t really know how to play just yet. But Gerard could already hear the tremendous potential that Frank had, and he always encouraged him to keep playing, just as Frank did for him about his art.

Gerard let out another keening whine. There was nothing he was able to do to satisfy his _tremendous_ need. The only thing that would be able to calm down the almost _unbearable_ fucking heat his body was engulfed in, would be the dominance of an alpha. He could feel himself dripping onto his sheets as his hole drenched itself with juices as it was readying to be filled with a thick knot. Gerard whined pathetically as he bit down on his pillow. He had tried practically _everything_ to soothe his need. He had tired fingering himself as deep and rough as he could, using a vibrator, and he even tried fucking himself on his biggest dildo that he had. But nothing worked. Nothing ever fucking _worked._ Gerard was going _insane_. He felt a few hot tears trail down his face as he panted heavily through the pillow. He just wanted it to be over. The exhausting heat that curled itself tightly in his gut made him feel like he needed to dunk himself in a tub of ice. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat as he began to feel himself leak even more. All he could do was just whimper weakly as a wave of arousal crashed over him again.

Suddenly, Gerard’s senses were overcome with a faintly familiar scent, and _holy shit_ did it smell fucking _delicious_. _What is that? Who the fuck is making that smell?_ Gerard was so perplexed that he was suddenly picking up the smell of some vaguely familiar person in the near vicinity, it was too hard to tell exactly who it was because of the thick scent of arousal coming from them was clouding his senses, but _holy shit…they smell like an alpha_. Gerard instantly felt his hole saturate itself with his wetness and the realization that there was someone there. Someone that could _fill_ him. He needed to be used, to be knotted and _bred_ like a fucking whore. He pushed himself up into a sitting position as he breathed deeply through his nose; his mouth salivating heavily. He needed to find out who it was. Who was making the mesmerizing smell that was drawing Gerard towards them. He groaned from deep within his throat as he slid himself out of his bed; forcing himself to put on clothes no matter how much his overheated body protested the garments.

Slowly, because that’s the only speed his sensitive body allowed himself to move, he began to make his way up the stairs. The smell became stronger as he got to the top, and pushed open the door. He bit his lip roughly, almost breaking the skin as his body fucking _throbbed_ to get closer to where the smell was coming from. His practically gaping hole was still leaking heavily, and he felt so fucking embarrassed as he saw his mom was standing at the sink. As if on cue, Donna turned to look at her eldest son with a beaming smile. “There’s my son! Finally came up from your cave, I see.” She observed in a cheery tone. She was happier than usual since she finally had both of her children at her home – Mikey was still at the store of course, but it still made her feel so much better to know that they we’re all together now.

Gerard smiled, and ducked his head in a shy nod. He knew that whoever it was that was making that practically flawless scent, had to be just in the living room. _God, why do they smell so familiar?_ Gerard wished that he was just able to focus long enough to remember who it was, but his body just wouldn’t let him at that moment. “Hey, Mom.” He said and began to dig his nails into his palms. He really needed to go to the living room. He just fucking _had to_. But if his mother saw the way that he was walking, and heard the pained noises he made, she would either get worried and think he was sick, or she would figure out that he was in heat. Both options were not favorable.

Gerard seemed to catch a lucky break, as Donna began to dry off the last plate and placed it on the countertop with all of the other clean dishes. “Well, now that I’m done with the dishes, I’m going to indulge in a little shower.” She told her son. “I have enough time before I start dinner, because Mikey is still at the store, and I had him pick up quite a bit of things for me.” She chuckled to herself, almost as if that were her plan all along. “Please don’t dirty up those dishes while I’m gone.” She begged in a teasing tone as she left the kitchen. Donna had forgot to mention to Gerard that Frank was there, and vice versa. To her, five years really hadn’t seemed as long as it did for the other two.

Frank abruptly stopped his indecent movements of pressing his hips roughly against the cushions when he suddenly heard the door to the kitchen open. He turned his head back and sighed when he realized it was only Donna and smiled a little shyly at her. There was a small blush tinting his cheeks as he listened to her speak. “I’m gonna go and take a quick shower, I’ll cook dinner as soon as Mikey gets back.” She informed him, and then soon disappeared up the steps to her room. When he was sure that she was gone – having heard her bedroom door shut and the water to her bathroom shower turn on – Frank began to rut against the couch again. _Fuck,_ the smell was so much _stronger_ all of a sudden. He felt as if he was getting shrouded in a cloud of the smell and arousal that coursed through him.

Gerard waited until he heard his mom’s shower turn on, before he finally began to make his way to the door that lead to the living room. After what felt like fucking _hours_ to his overloaded system, Gerard finally pushed open the door, and stepped into the other room. He saw a vaguely familiar shape that he sort of recognized. Then, Gerard’s brain finally began to work properly, and he gasped quietly when he realized who was laying down on his mom’s couch. “ _Frank._ ” He breathed in a small whisper. He was so shocked that it took him so long to figure it out. _Frank_ was the fucking alpha that he had smelled from his room. Frank was the one who was emitting that mouth-watering scent. Little Frankie, who he hadn’t seen in _five years_ , was the one sitting on his couch, watching TV and actually _rutting_ against the cushions. He had grown up so much in the last few years. He finally grew out of his scrawny stage, and clearly had broadened out quite a bit. He really did look like he could hold Gerard down; force him to take him. “Holy fuck.” He finally said, loud enough to alert the younger man, the one that he was _craving_ in that moment.

Frank had been to preoccupied with trying to get some form of release, to notice the other man enter the room. He didn’t even hear his name get whispered disbelievingly, but he did manage to hear the last two words uttered by his old friend. Quickly, Frank turned over, his gaze flitting around the room wildly before finally landing on the tall frame of the man he hadn’t seen in so long. His eyes widened almost comically as he stared at Gerard. He was the one that he was smelling. _Fuck_ he smelled delectable. Now that Frank knew that it was coming from someone, he could smell the arousal coming off of Gerard in waves. Frank sniffed in deeply and his eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. Frank could smell how fucking drenched the other man was in his juices, needing to be stuffed completely full. _Shit, He’s in_ heat. _That’s what I was smelling._ “Holy fuck.” He gasped, not meaning to repeat the exact thing that Gerard had said.

“I-it’s been awhile…” Gerard said, trying to steady himself by leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. But it was clear that he was having a lot of trouble focusing on speaking. His face was tinted pink from the high temperature that his body was running, and he really felt like he couldn’t hold himself up much longer.

Frank just nodded, taking in the wrecked appearance of the other man. He looked so needy, like he needed to be dominated. Taken complete control of and fucked into roughly. Frank felt the unrelenting urge to just run up to him and push inside of him, just _knot_ him, _breed_ him. “It really has.” He said, as though he wasn’t just thinking those obscene thoughts.

Gerard felt a shiver run through him as he heard Frank’s voice, it was so much deeper that he had remembered it being. But that was to be expected from someone who finally went through puberty. His face also looked a lot more masculine, now that he could actually look at it. It was a lot less round, his jaw now more squared off. Gerard was pretty sure that he would be drooling over the younger man even if he _wasn’t_ in heat. He was hot. Gerard tried to speak, to say something along the lines of ‘I missed you.’ But all that came out was a broken moan as he felt the heat flare up in him again. Another surge of wetness dripped out of him as he slid down to the floor. He was way too weak to hold himself up for any longer.

Franks senses were flooded again with the smell of Gerard and the wetness that leaked from him, and he instinctually surged off the couch as the other man slid to the floor. Of course he hadn’t moved fast enough to catch him, so he was just stuck standing awkwardly, only a foot away from Gerard. He stared down at him, his own arousal rendering him incapable of really being able to think of anything to say. His erection was pressing very prominently against the front of his jeans, and he felt his face almost heat up with embarrassment as he watched Gerard stare at it. His embarrassment was wiped away completely, though,  when he heard the desperate whimper that came from the other as he looked up at him with hooded eyes.

Gerard’s mouth was flooding with drool as he saw Frank’s cock pressing against his pants. He _needed_ to have it. He looked up at the younger man with dark and needy eyes, and emitted a pathetic noise from deep within his throat. “P-please, Frankie…” He hadn’t said that name in so long. “I need- _fuck_ …I need you...” He panted heavily, dropping his head down as his face flushed.

Frank’s breathing hitched when he heard the familiar nickname. He hadn’t let anyone else call him that after Gerard had left, so it stirred up a bunch of old feelings; mixing them with the suffocating arousal. “Need me to what, Gee?” He asked, needing to make sure that Gerard really wanted what he was asking for.

Gerard whined through his closed lips, and looked back up to Frank; his dark hair sticking to his face from the sweat. “ _Frank please_!” He shouted as another, nearly painful, wave of heat and arousal surged through him. “Please…” He said, softer this time, his bottom lip quivering slightly as a few hot tears began to slide down his face. “Fuck me, Frankie.” Gerard began to beg, and grabbed onto the edge of Frank’s shirt to tug on it anxiously. “Fill me up completely. Stretch me open. Let me feel your fucking _knot_ swell inside of me, ripping me to shreds as you _breed me_.” He growled hotly, then he got up on his knees so he could press his face against Frank’s clothed crotch to just breathe his scent in deeply; smearing his drool on the fabric and down his chin. It was such a beautiful scent, he couldn’t believe that he had gone so long without smelling it.

Frank’s knees buckled slightly as he listened to Gerard’s filthy words. He threw his head back slightly when the older man pressed his face against his sensitive cock, and he dropped down on his knees in front of him. “Okay.” He said in a breathless voice. “Okay, Gerard. Yeah- Lemme…Lemme fuck you.” He moaned slightly, beginning to tug Gerard into a standing position. He needed to get Gerard down to his room _now._ He was afraid that he might cum in his fucking jeans if he didn’t hurry. “Fuck- I gotta feel your dripping heat around my cock Gerard.” He groaned loudly and finally got Gerard to stand up.

Gerard wasn’t even able to formulate any words. The only things that kept spilling mindlessly from his mouth were desperate and needy whimpers and whines. He did his best to keep himself upright; he leaned heavily against Frank as they began to make their way through the kitchen. Which took longer that usual because they were both trying to move in a hurry, so they kept stumbling over each other as they finally reached the basement door. Frank pulled it open impatiently, and let Gerard go down first, but he kept his hands pressing against his back in an almost possessive manner. He felt like he couldn’t stop touching Gerard now that he’d started. He was fucking drawn to him, the fiery arousal flooding through him only letting him think about getting contact with the other man.

They finally made it down to Gerard’s room, and Frank practically threw Gerard down onto his bed, making him land on his back. He didn’t really take the time to look around – remember the place that he had always loved to hang out in – he was too preoccupied with something that was a little more pressing. Gerard gasped with a surprised moan as he was pushed down roughly, not expecting it. He wasn’t complaining though, he felt like he needed it rough. Like he needed to be _used_. “C’mon Frankie.” He panted whorishly, throwing his head back with a keening moan as he arched his back up and lifted his ass off of the mattress; giving Frank a little show.

Frank growled from low within his throat and crawled onto the bed, climbing over Gerard and pinning his hips down roughly. He breathed in deeply, wanting to take in the smell of Gerard in that moment and remember it forever. “Fucking _shit_ , Gee. You’re such a fucking _slut_.” He moaned and finally pushed his own hips down to meet with the other man’s.

“A-ah~” Gerard strung out as he felt Frank’s dick press against his through the layers of fabric. His hole made a slight squelching noise as is released some more of his wetness, preparing itself to be stuffed completely. “I-I’m _your_ fucking slut.” He moaned and pushed his hips up again to try to get more friction.

Frank tightened his grip on Gerard’s hips and pushed them down harder than before. “That’s _right_.” He snarled low in the other’s ear. He was beginning to become impatient, and he knew that Gerard was feeling the same way. Frank couldn’t believe That Gerard had gone all of this time without finding a mate and knotting with them. He felt almost a surge of pride to know that he was the one Gerard picked. Frank started to tug Gerard’s shirt up by the hem impatiently; a whine emitting from deep in his throat as he finally got to run his calloused fingers over the smooth, soft skin of the other man’s stomach. “God, _look_ at you…Just so desperate for my fucking knot.” He groaned as he dragged his gaze over the submissive’s body. He looked almost as if he was broken, and wrecked completely. His face was flushed a deep red; all glossy with sweat and tears as he writhed with arousal and _heat_.

“ _Frank~”_ It came out as a weak, pathetic sound. He felt himself dripping heavily, his juices leaking through his pants and soaking his sheets. The sweltering heat that spread itself through his gut and over his limbs was becoming unbearable, and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Frankie…It _hurts._ ” He said in a whisper; more desperate tears slipping down his pink cheeks. He pushed his hips up feebly and threw his head back as he twitched with his need to be filled.

Frank just nodded understandingly – Gerard looked so fucking perfect in that moment. His slick lips parted slightly as he panted whorishly. God, he just needed to be held down and bred like a fucking _bitch_.  Frank finally surged down to connect his mouth to Gerard’s and bit down roughly, causing the other to gasp from the delicious pain. Frank took advantage of the opportunity, and pushed his tongue past Gerard’s lips. The kiss was filled with heat and hunger; mostly just a harsh clash of teeth and tongue as they tasted each other. Getting a feel for how the other’s mouth fits against their own. He pulled back with a wet noise to begin to nip harsh bites into the sensitive skin of Gerard’s neck, licking over where he bit particularly roughly. The older man released a series of pleasurable yelps as he felt Frank’s sharp teeth press against his skin. He couldn’t wait to see what type of marks they were going to leave behind in their wake.

Gerard began to slide his hands down his dominant’s clothed chest, and began to tug impatiently at the hem of his shirt. “O-off. _Please Frankie_ ” He begged again; knowing that he wasn’t the one in charge in this situation, so he couldn’t boss Frank around. Frank obliged eagerly, needing to get more skin on skin contact with Gerard, and tugged his shirt off; tossing it to a random corner of the omega’s room. Gerard’s hands surged forward to run over the smooth, toned expanse of Frank’s chest; whimpering softly at the feeling of the sweat slicked skin against his fingertips.

The younger of the two dropped his head down as he felt the warm touch of Gerard’s slender fingers dragging against his sensitive flesh. “Y-yeah… _fuck_ \- gotta have you.” Frank keened and dipped down again to nip at Gerard’s jaw. He pressed his chest against Gerard’s, the contact was extremely gratifying as he pressed his entire body flush against the other’s. He managed to snake a hand between their bodies, and began to loop his thumbs in the waistband of Gerard’s sweatpants, attempting to tug them down. It was hard to do since they were so close together, and Frank huffed impatiently and growled as he pulled back. “Up.” He commanded in a authoritative tone, pulling Gerard’s hips up so he could yank his pants down.

“Yes sir.” He murmured and obediently raised his hips for his superior. He felt his thighs shaking as he the fabric of both his pants and boxers were pulled away from his body, and he was so ready to be filled to the brink. His hole was gaping widely, drenching and soaking itself as it waited for an alpha’s knot. He moaned shakily as the cool air of the basement ghosted across the sensitive skin of his cock. It was swollen and pink; also leaking heavily with precum as it pressed up against his stomach. All he could do was just squirm in anticipation as he looked up to Frank with a pleading look – _begging_ to be used. He looked like a complete slut, panting and moaning whorishly as he bucked his hips twitchily. “L-look at me.” He said with his voice wavering slightly, and raised his hips up even more so he could show off his dripping hole – some of his juices dripping heavily down his thighs and down onto the mattress. “See how much I _need_ your knot? I’m _aching_ for it Frankie.” He said, voiced laced with a needy edge.

Frank shuddered almost violently as he finally got a look at Gerard’s saturated and puckered hole. His nose was flooded with the heavily musky scent that stirred up so many hormones deep within his gut, and he growled lowly as his primal instincts kicked in. Frank grabbed Gerard’s thighs roughly to throw his legs over his shoulders to keep him held up as he pushed his face forward quickly. He licked his tongue around the wet ring of muscle before easily pushing it inside. He smirked to himself when he heard Gerard mewl quietly as his hole fluttered at the feeling of his tongue swirling around inside of him – lapping up the delicious juices his heat was making him produce. When he pulled back, a mixture of Gerard’s wetness and his own spit was webbing from his chin, connecting to the other’s thigh. Frank bit down roughly on the other man’s thighs, leaving a trail of bruises as he began to fumble with his belt buckle. “You’re so fucking _wet_ for me.” He groaned loudly and finally managed to get his fly down; Pushing down his jeans and briefs down.

Gerard felt like he wasn’t able control any part of his body anymore. He was just so overcome with the the heat crashing over him in waves, and the immense felling of pleasure of Frank finally touching him. When Gerard finally got a look at the other man’s cock, his eyes widened slightly. _Holy shit, he’s fucking huge!_ Gerard threw his head back as he bit down on his lip. Little Frankie isn’t so little anymore, and Gerard couldn’t be any happier about it. Frank looked down at Gerard after he finished kicking off his jeans, and grabbed his hips roughly; hard enough to press deep bruises into the burning skin, and slid his legs off of his shoulders. He was so ready to slam into Gerard’s needy hole, stretch him and fill him as he knots. Frank stroked himself a few times, releasing lewd moans as he looked greedily over Gerard. “O-okay- _fucking shit_ …” He panted and began to pull his bottom lip into his mouth as he chewed on it. “I’m gonna- gonna fuck you now.” He stammered as he lined himself up. He looked back at Gerard’s face, waiting for him to give him some sort of response before he pushed in.

Gerard just whimpered and looked at Frank with a wrecked expression, only capable of giving a short nod as he wiggled his ass for him. “ _Please_.” He begged in a whisper, entirely ready for whatever Frank could give him. His body wouldn’t let him calm down until he got what he needed.

“O-oh~” Frank drew out as he finally, fucking _finally,_ pushed his aching cock into the soaking wet heat of Gerard’s hole. Some of the juices squelched out of Gerard as Frank bottomed out, burying himself to the hilt. He could feel the extreme pleasurable feeling of the older man clenching around his length, and he leaned down with a snarl to bite at his collarbone – marking him as his own.

“Ah!” Gerard shouted loudly as he felt Frank push inside of him. He let his eyes roll back in immense pleasure. _Fuck fuck fuck, fucking shit._ That’s what he needed. _Finally_ , getting the satisfying feeling of being filled by an alpha. “Yeah- o-oh fuck _Yes_!” He shouted out and pushed his hips back against Frank’s needily; rolling them back quickly. “Frank-“ He mewled and squirmed against the sheets. He could feel Frank so _deep_ inside of his gut, but he needed _more_. He needed to be knotted, that’s the only thing that would really satisfy his burning _need_.

“Holy _fuck_!” Frank gasped and grabbed Gerard’s wrists and pinning them together above his submissive’s head. “O-oh… You feel so _right._ So fucking _perfect_ around my cock.” He moaned as he began to pound into Gerard roughly. He felt himself tremble as he leaned in to nip at Gerard’s ear. “ _Mine._ ” He snarled possessively. His blood felt as though it was curdling with how much arousal was coursing through his veins.

Gerard released a string of yelps, it felt so god damned perfect to feel Frank throbbing inside of him. “Yeah, Frankie, I-I’m all _yours_.” He whimpered and arched his back up desperately as he pushed his hips back some more. “Please- Just... mnh- Just fucking _knot_ me. Please please please.” He began to sob pathetically as he writhed desperately.

Frank threw his head back as he watched Gerard come undone. “Yeah?” He asked in a tantalizing tone. “You want to- _need_ to be filled with my thick knot?” He asked. While Frank wanted to make it all last, he knew that his body wouldn’t really allow him to draw it all out. He could already feel the base of his cock swelling up slowly, stretching his lover open, as he pushed in over and over.

Gerard gasped with pure pleasure as he began to feel the heat of Frank’s knot slowly swelling and pulsating inside of him. His fingers curled and twitched together above his head as his sensitive rim began to get stretched. _Fuck, this is it._ He really _did_ belong to Frank now. He twitched almost violently as he began to massage his rim over the slowly growing knot. “Yes, yes yes _yes_!” He sobbed with pleasure as he was finally getting what he had been needing for so _long_. Gerard managed to break one of his hands free from Frank’s grasp, and reached down to begin stroking his own cock, but his hand was quickly batted away and replaced with the rough, calloused fingers that belonged to Frank. He yelped slightly and threw his head back as his body couldn’t figure out which direction to move his hips. So he just let them jerk and buck erratically as he was flooded with pleasure. The heat was burning him up so bad, but this time it felt so _good_.

When Frank’s knot finally swelled up to its full size – practically tearing Gerard in two – he cried out a strung out moan, and furrowed his brow in pleasure as he began to cum heavily. He continued to thrust in shallowly as he was now locked inside of Gerard, trying to fill him up with as much of his cum as he could. “Mine. Mine mine _mine._ ” He snarled lowly as he continued to try to push in, forcing more obscene noises from the omega. “You belong to _me_.”  He moaned again as he continued to spill and pulse inside of Gerard. “I fucking _own_ you.” His tone was controlling and possessive as he spoke.

Gerard squeaked desperately as he continued to roll his hips; his sensitive rim squelching slightly as it clenched and fluttered around Frank’s thick knot. “I do!” He gasped loudly. “I don’t belong to anyone else but _you_.” Gerard was pushing himself as roughly as he could against his alpha, trying to milk the sensitive knot of all of it’s precious cum. “I’m yours to fucking _use._ Only good for your fat knot to _breed_ me.” He whined, beginning to finally feel his orgasm coil deep inside of his gut. The heat of it swelling and curling throughout his whole fucking _being_ as he began to shake with the immense pleasure that was consuming him.

Frank could tell that Gerard was so close to having his orgasm, so he focused all of his attention on tightening his grip around the other man’s cock and teasing the slit with his thumb. He finally moved his hand to release Gerard’s other wrist, and trailed it down to begin gently running it over his balls and squeezing carefully. “Cum for me, Baby.” He cooed slightly, voice dripping with a sultry tone.

Gerard mewled when he felt both of Frank’s hands giving his cock special attention. That, mixed with the completely satisfying sensation of his alpha’s knot stretching him wide, sent him flying over the edge. “ _Frankie~_ ” He moaned loudly as he came heavily, spurting hot cum between their bodies in thick stripes. Frank watched with dark eyes as Gerard convulsed and curled into himself with pleasure. His hands had wrapped up to scrabble desperately at Frank’s back, clawing roughly at the skin as he shuddered violently. He had never had such a spectacular orgasm in his life, and it seemed to take _hours_ for him to come down from it, even though it wasn’t more than a few minutes. He was reduced to a shaking and quivering mess – his breathing only coming out in shaky pants as he fluttered his eyelids to keep them open.

Gerard was completely fucked out; his skin soaked in sweat and covered in multiple kinds of bodily fluids as he slumped heavily against the mattress, looking up at Frank – now his mate – with a tired, but loving, gaze. “Holy shit…” He breathed, a tired giggle spilling from him as he grinned lazily. He just couldn’t believe that his best friend – his fucking _childhood friend_ – would end up being his mate.

Frank giggled stupidly in return. He was going through the same disbelief that Gerard – weird, dorky _Gerard,_ that he had grown up with and looked up to for as long as he could remember – had come back home, and ended up being his mate. “Holy shit, is a pretty accurate statement.” He smiled widely, showing off his teeth as he looked down at Gerard sweetly; petting his thigh soothingly. He could still feel Gerard’s heat surrounding him – his knot keeping him stuck inside of him until it swelled down – and he glanced down between them for a moment with a softer smile gracing his features. “Here- let me just-“ Frank grunted slightly as he tried to reposition them. After quite a bit of wiggling around, and a lot of teamwork, Frank managed to turn them to where he was pressed up behind Gerard; spooning him closely as they waited for the shorter man’s knot to go down.

“All good?” Gerard asked, shifting slightly until he felt more comfortable.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Frank smiled and leaned in to nuzzle past Gerard’s thick hair, and pressed a kiss to the back of his mate’s neck. “I’m _perfect_ , actually. What about you?” He asked in a loving murmur.

“ _Perfect_.” He smiled, and pressed back against his lover’s chest. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do, Frankie.” He mumbled tiredly and breathed deeply.

Frank would never get over getting to hear that special nickname again, a soft fluttering sensation thrumming in his stomach. He nodded in agreement, and chuckled happily. “Yeah, Gee. Yeah we do.”


End file.
